


【高杉中心/银高】幻象都市的愚者们—citizen of Mirage—

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, 特殊设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 睡着的高杉体温会比平日高一些，银时满足地拥抱着这人形暖炉。松阳老师被杀后，银时曾相信那就是自己人生的最底层，自己再也不可能离开人生的那片深渊。然而高杉出现了，高杉愿意相信银时不是杀害老师的人，高杉伸出手将银时重新拉回到看得见光的地方。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特殊设定的“幻象”虽然看起来很像替身，但写这个系列时作者并没有看过JOJO。  
> 这个设计的灵感反而是来自于《黑鹭尸体宅配便》里附身在主角身上的幽灵。
> 
> 简要的前情提示：  
> 银时-某个案件中的嫌疑人，被怀疑杀害了自己的养父，但因为证据不足并且当时未满12岁不予起诉。被高杉收养。  
> 高杉-检察官。银时养父的学生，20岁担任检察官并且考取了观护人资格，事件后收养银时。  
> 会有大量银魂人物为剧情发展登场。

一、24小时便利店与你之间的两点一线

便利店收银机前的长龙在红外线扫描仪单调的哗哗声中缓缓挪动着，手头拿着照烧鸡肉便当和最新期JUMP的银时也是这人列中的一员。

长谷川的这家便利店地形很特别，一里一外两个出入口正好连通两条街。按店主的说法，走近道的人多了顺便买些东西的人也会变多——不知为何顺手牵羊的人也比一般便利店多这就是题外话了——银时也是每天穿过这家便利店走近道的人之一。

走出这家店的正门，抬头就能看见高杉和自己的家。这个感觉他非常喜欢。

终于排到了他。工读生有气无力地扫着条形码的时候，不远处的货架之间飞来了几串窃窃私语。

“……真的是7楼高杉先生的养子？简直不敢相信。”  
“对吧对吧，一个大男人，年纪轻轻收什么养子……”  
“……上次我还跟他介绍相亲对象，他想也不想就拒绝，现在的年轻人啊……”

银时用余光扫了一眼，是两个打工的大妈，在繁忙时段以常见的方式于常见的地方摸着鱼，她们一边假装在货架角落处盘存一边聊天的场景可爱得让人想微笑。对银时而言，和那模糊记忆中被许多人大骂是“异鬼带来的不祥孩子”的画面相比，这边这个有着干活不利索的工读生、缓慢挪动的便利店长龙和八卦大妈们的世界是最舒适不过了。幸福得甚至令他害怕。

终于付了钱走出店门，银时习惯地抬头看。有什么色彩恰当地填满了远处的景致，就仿佛快乐的温暖填满他的心。  
——是灯光。

在银时放学时家中就亮着灯这件事，已经久违了快一个月。

脱得有些散乱的鞋子，在客厅里独自亮着的电视，随手挂在沙发靠背上的外套，搁在茶几上的腕表和手机。银时气喘吁吁地全速跑回家，开门之后屋里并没有人影，但到处留下的生活痕迹向他证明：高杉已经回家了。

这个时点嘛——银时想也不想就径直打开浴室门。

蒸腾起的氤氲之中浮现出高杉清秀的侧脸，他阖眼躺靠在浴缸里，湿漉漉的黑发紧贴在苍白的额前。

银时听见自己吞口水的声音，为保险起见，还是搭话说：“别在浴缸里睡着哦。”

延迟了足足五、六秒，高杉才用沙哑的声音的回应：“嗯？……哦，你回来了？”

“结果已经睡着了吗！？”银时趴在门边叹气，又等了一阵子，才等来高杉睁开眼歪头看他。

“倒是你，要在这边偷窥到什么时候。”高杉异色的眼瞳中溢出调笑的神色。右眼墨绿的翠，左眼则是血渍凝固一般的赤黑，平时被藏在留得过长的额发下，像现在这样被他双目直视时银时总觉得有些紧张。

既然对方都发话了，银时只得悻悻地退出门，嘟囔着“什么嘛，看一看又不会少块肉”。随后他想起什么，又提声问：“要吃晚饭吗，冰箱里还有材料。”

“不了，没有食欲。”

又来了，等下肯定是空着胃喝啤酒而且还说什么“人类只要有酒精就能活下去”。银时思量着还能做些什么小菜，一边把照烧鸡肉便当放进冰箱，今天看来不会用到它了。

搜寻了一番食材，银时加入切碎的香菇和火腿做了两人份的厚蛋烧；又从冰箱最里面找出差点被遗忘的酪梨，削皮切片做成沙拉。他端着做好的菜走出厨房时，果不其然，高杉泡完澡换好衣服——而且依然是工作用的衬衣——正在喝啤酒。

“唉，我就知道。空腹喝酒对胃不好。”

“反正人类只要有酒精就可以持续在地球上繁衍了。”

银时也懒得继续这对话，直接夹上一块厚蛋烧凑到高杉身边，说着：“来~张嘴，啊——”

“不需要啦。”

今年17岁的银时不知何时身高已经超过了高杉，似乎高杉也对此悄悄感到不满，眼前由于身高差和银时的迫近带来的压迫感令高杉不由自主退了一步。

“很好吃的哟，银桑为高杉特制的厚蛋烧，保证松软可口。”

“银时你小子，什么时候学会对着长辈还给自己的名字加敬称这种没大没小的做派了。”

“不要转移话题。你要不吃的话，我就告诉假发‘今天高杉又在家空腹喝酒了’。”银时阴笑着沉下脸色，“被他知道的话会强制禁酒一个月吧，谁让高杉有胃溃疡前科呢。”

“呜……”

“真的超好吃，放了你喜欢的火腿和香菇哦！”

在这软磨硬泡之下，高杉只得屈服，张嘴咬住递上来的那块金黄的厚蛋烧。而且为了避免银时得寸进尺的进一步喂食，他也老实接过筷子。

银时坐下来开始一边扒饭一边偷看高杉的脸。今天的菜是他拿手的自信之作，但高杉只是面无表情机械地吃菜喝酒，眼睛发直地盯着反复播报连环杀人事件的本地新闻，也许真的是没有食欲吧。仔细看看，明明泡澡后血液循环应该会变好才对，这个人的脸色却依旧不好。

连续加班一个多月吗，打死我也不会去做检察官的——银时心里如此嘀咕，讲出口的则是：“呐，高杉，最近还是很忙吗？”

没有回答，高杉只是点点头。

“很累的话早点去睡吧。”

“不用，等下我还得去厅里，八点有个会。”

“呃~~你不是都回来了吗。”

“我回家拿备份的资料，还有。”说到这里，高杉回头应着银时的视线笑笑，“回来看看你和‘他’过得如何，电话里始终觉得缺点什么。”

好不容易盼到高杉回头看着自己，银时却并不特别高兴，他知道高杉的左眼正透过自己看着自己身后的人。微妙的嫉妒让生长期的少年赌气又狼吞虎咽了一碗饭。

在新闻的声音里，两人偶尔交谈可有可无的对话，结束了这次久违的二人晚餐。最后高杉那份厚蛋烧只解决了二分之一，酪梨也只吃了一片，剩下的全进了银时的肚子。

从银时收拾好碗筷在洗碗开始，他发起的对话就没人接茬。走出厨房一看，高杉已经跌进了梦境中，加上他脸色不好，整个人陷在软绵绵的沙发之中睡得像是死去一般。

现在只是六点二十三分，银时决定让他再睡一会儿。

虽说只是高中生，银时无论身高还是体能都比高杉强出不少。但失去意识的人比想象中来得更沉，他试图把高杉抱回床上的时候脚步一个趔趄，把高杉的手机砸到了地上。

正确地说，是险些砸到了地上。

那支黑莓Devα悬停在离地三十公分的地方，一只半透明的手从银时身后牢牢抓住了它——“他”身着一袭白色战袍，体格和银时相仿甚至可以说完全一致，连天然卷的翘曲角度也没什么差异。

但银时无从确认这个男人是否有着和自己相同的容貌，自银时看得见这个男人开始，他一直都带着夜叉的面具。

银时接过男人抛来的手机，向着他消失的方向说了句“谢啦”。

曾经收养银时的松阳老师安慰过他，说那是虚像，是不会伤害他的。可银时自己很清楚，这个人确实存在于自己身边，时而不可见，时而清晰得可以被其他人看见。对于银时而言，这个人仿佛他的业障，不可控，也看不懂，亲近得像个老朋友却又可恨得如同自己。

在银时早已习惯被称作“白色异鬼之子”之后，高杉却对银时说“你的虚像很帅嘛”，毫不介怀地对银时和那白鬼微笑，替白鬼取名为白夜叉。

费了一番功夫银时总算把高杉放到了床上，盖上毛毯，想了想他索性一同钻进毛毯里，并用“好久没有一起睡了，稍微睡会儿没关系”做借口。

睡着的高杉体温会比平日高一些，银时满足地拥抱着这人形暖炉。松阳老师被杀后，银时曾相信那就是自己人生的最底层，自己再也不可能离开人生的那片深渊。然而高杉出现了，高杉愿意相信银时不是杀害老师的人，高杉伸出手将银时重新拉回到看得见光的地方。

想到这里，银时从背后越过高杉的腰，轻轻握住那双手，暖和的毛毯之下，银时感到背脊发凉。正因为拥有和失去他都已经经历，恐惧才会更加鲜明，如果再失去这份温暖，等待他的一定是世界的终结。

令这恐惧成形的是，银时知道高杉的工作有多危险。因为最近的连环杀人案，受害者全是高杉手头一桩案子的秘密证人。

2014.4.20


	2. 时间静止在虚像的臂弯

**二、时间静止在虚像的臂弯**

某些类型娱乐作品里，偶尔也会有被设定成看得见常人不可视之物的人。

高杉不理解为什么那些人经常会自怨自艾，至少从小可以看见别人身边虚像的他觉得这是种有趣的观察。

说是自小可以看见，能看见的也只有左眼，而且并非每个人都有。小时候只有假发身边时常飞着一只包括假发自己也看不到的奇怪白企鹅小精灵，为假发摆座垫泡茶续水弄平衣服的褶皱系上松开的鞋带等等。高杉曾经跟它沟通问它的名字，结果它举起不知从哪拿出来的小木牌上面写着“伊丽莎白”几个字。

随着高杉年龄增长，世界变得开阔，拥有虚像的人也更多地出现在高杉身边。街口便利店老板身边有个瘟神，刑事一课的土方脚边时常转悠一只精悍矫健的杜宾犬，同事坂本的风衣里则藏了一片小宇宙。有人的虚像看上去用处不大，有的则总能在合适的时机帮上忙，甚至有人可以自由操纵虚像的力量，偶尔高杉会觉得那些虚幻的影子也许是那个人另一段人生的投影也说不定。

而那个白色的鬼神，第一次超越了高杉对这些虚像的认识。

松阳老师遇害的案子是高杉跳级毕业就任检察官后接手的第一桩案子，事实是当时刑侦方面遇到瓶颈，没有人愿意接手，是高杉主动接下。

他拿到卷宗时第一感觉是“你们在逗我？”和“负责的警员应该立刻解雇”。堂堂的正式调查报告上竟然写着“经常有居民目睹养子身边出现一个戴着面具的白色卷发男人逃离现场，因而认为养子有极大嫌疑”，顺便再把松阳老师家里反对收养那个孩子的故事配上遗产纷争，添油加醋渲染一番。把调查报告当八点档剧本写的人留他何用？实际上当时松阳以自由撰稿人的身份正在揭露某个新兴宗教的不当行为，据说教宗德川定定在某次教众聚会上公言松阳是“天杀的不信者”，就动机而言难道不该从这个方向入手吗？

第一次见到银时也是在那个时候，他的表情就仿佛被人活生生沉入深海海沟一般绝望。但高杉相信他，不止是相信那个少年发自肺腑的话，也相信他身后那个白色的夜叉。

白夜叉或许是高杉见过的最强有力的虚像，仅仅存在本身就有着压倒一切的气势，会被普通人看到的虚像连高杉也是头一次遇到。而在此之外更重要的是，高杉对那白色鬼神产生了奇妙的熟识感。

高杉对他说话，他并不回答；高杉想摘下他的面具，却被他阻止；当高杉靠近时，他伸手轻柔地抚过高杉的左眼，之后便消去了身影。这是一次短暂的接触，却令高杉心底不知何处的情感撼动不止。那些不曾见过的风景，不曾经历的伤痛，不曾爱过的人不曾恨过的一切，经由轻轻的触碰流淌入高杉的梦中，如同花香的精灵一般的乡愁，每晚在他耳边讲述那些他从未去过的故乡往事。

至今如此。

高杉猛地睁开眼，觉得又热又闷。本以为是因为又做了那些记忆不清的梦，仔细一看原因是身边银时正手脚并用把自己抱了个紧。

“…………”是错觉吗，怎么觉得最近一年里工作变忙后银时的章鱼抱又升级了？高杉无言地努力从银时的拥抱中抽出还能活动的右手。推了推，推不开；拽头发，没反应。

稍后高杉终于想起更重要的事，时间！

“……唔~~”房间里没有挂钟，腕表在茶几上，手机则在伸手够不到的床头柜，高杉想尽办法挣扎了一会儿还是拿不到，屋外的夜黑得让人心慌，会议迟到没什么大不了的，但被假发训上一个小时太可怕。最终他只得一记手刀劈到银时脑门上。

“好痛……”迷迷糊糊讲着梦话的银时手上的力道可算松下来，被高杉看准机会一脚踢开——因为分毫没留情，银时直接落到了床下，又瞬间惊醒地跳了起来，“呜哇发生什么事？地震吗地震吗？”

无视银时的咋呼，高杉迅速起身下床，看了眼时间，七点三十正。好的，这个时点若不塞车，往死里飙还可以上垒，往死里飙的话。

“呐，高杉。高杉~~”银时看着高杉匆匆从这边走到那边，从那边走出房间，系上领带套上外衣拎起公文包朝门外快步而去时，脸上的神色已经换成凛然的工作状态。银时赶紧拔腿跟上，连锁门也顾不得。

门外温度骤降了约有五六度吧，天气预报的大姐姐这次没有骗人，说不定今晚就会下雪了。银时追在高杉身后进了电梯，问：“这就要走了吗？”

“嗯。刚才怎么不叫醒我？”高杉按下关门，接着开始摆弄远程遥控的车钥匙，把状态设定成热车。

“因为你看起来很累。”

“那也不用连你也一起睡着吧。”

“因为你看起来很需要人陪着睡？”被高杉吊起眼角狠狠瞪了一瞪，银时立刻收起嬉皮笑脸假装看电梯广告。

在单调的下降过程中，高杉叹了口气：“最近完全没时间顾及你这边，确实很对不住。”

“呃？啊我不是这个意思。当然如果可以的话下次三方面谈不要指派那个戴耳机的墨镜做你的代理人就好…”

但高杉的话还没说完——“再忍耐一阵子吧，银时。杀害老师的元凶，我一定会亲自让他坐上电椅的。”

电梯门随着话音的落下一齐打开，欢快的楼层抵达提示音不合时机地唱起来。高杉迈步走了出去，于是银时仅仅只看到那歪曲的笑容在那张漂亮脸庞上一闪而过的影子。

一路小跑，银时陪着高杉到了这个住宅区的露天停车场，十几米开外高杉的雷克萨斯RX正闪着车灯在等他。到这里，高杉停下脚步叮嘱银时：“自己在家要好好吃饭，不要总是买超市便当。虽然我没资格说。”

“你也知道自己没资格说？！”

高杉笑着摸摸银时的鸟窝脑袋。七年的日子，令高杉变得需要仰首才能摸到银时的头，即使不中意这身高差，习惯使然他还是经常笑着弄乱眼前这银白色的卷毛。

突然，银时一把捉住高杉的手腕，力量大到会让高杉觉得痛。不等高杉问些什么，银时脸色突变，快速说到：“‘那家伙’听到奇怪的声音了，这地方不太对劲。”

接下来十秒左右的时间里究竟发生了什么，高杉并不能清楚回忆起来。他只记得疾速奔走的冲击力和随之而来的漂浮感，还有白夜叉坚实的胸膛。无音的空间令这巨变的须臾变得漫长，高杉心想，原来虚像也有体温。

短暂的寂静积蓄能量后在高杉耳中爆开，炸得他鼓膜生疼，杂乱的长鸣声从耳边窜进脑内催生出轻微的呕吐感。待他强忍着头晕看清那边正熊熊燃烧、已面目全非的爱车时，他总算能够确信——这是一颗汽车炸弹。

2014.4.23


	3. 黑狗警长

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章节有少量土方→高杉的描写。  
> 对不起。真的对不起……

**三、犬のお巡りさん**

土方在接报后立即头也不回地奔向现场，就连已经掉在自动贩卖机出货口的烟也忘了捡。

当他赶到时，辖区的巡逻警车已横七竖八好几辆堵在应急车道，算是变相封锁好了现场。当然真正的黄色境界线还在更里面，土方拉起黄线钻了进去，四下张望一番。

鉴识科的人围着焦黑的曾经是汽车底座的物件在取样，人群之中也有山崎的身影。警戒线之外，全员出动的辖警正在安抚惊慌的住民，对于他们来说辖区内会发生这种事也是做梦都想不到吧。

又再踱了几步，有辖警上前确认土方的身份，看过他出示的警官证后行礼离去。随着辖警离开的方向看去，土方总算找到了目标人物。

高杉坐在绿化带的长椅上，正向身边的巡查警官描述事件当时的详情，听见土方的声音他转过头来。

“喂！你没受伤吧？”土方心急火燎跑上前去，捉住高杉上下打量，手脚都还在，似乎也没有明显的出血，只是脸色不大好。

“除了被你晃得快吐了之外我感觉都十分良好。”

“是的是的，从医生的角度我们并不建议这样对待有轻微脑震荡症状的人。”

由于用力太大而被高杉一把甩开手的土方，偏离目标后险些撞上从高杉影子里闪现的人——在21世纪还梳着月代头，眼睛没有高光大半夜能吓死人，讲话有着奇怪的语调——是隶属鉴识科的法医武市变平太。

“为什么你会在这里？”现在是晚上，土方还真被吓到了。

“今晚我负责值班，接报后闲着也是闲着就一起来看看有没有未成年女性的尸体可以解剖，没想到差点就能解剖高杉先生了呢。当然这只是一个缓解情绪的小笑话。”

武市的笑话从来都不好笑，比这更可怕的是他自己永远察觉不到这个事实。

“脑震荡？”姑且撇开变态法医，土方注意到了重点，“为什么你还没去医院？”

“都说了是轻微的，而且武市检查过了，头部又没有外伤……”

“好好好，废话少说马上给我老老实实躺进医院的床上。”土方简单粗暴打断高杉的借口，掏出手机正要拨急救中心电话，手腕被高杉一记猛踹，手机便发出脆响在地上摔成机身、电池和电池盖这么三截。

“你这家伙……！”

土方的怒气槽都快爆炸了，高杉照样是云淡风轻的少爷做派：“我说没必要就是没必要，一课的刑侦精英土方先生你听不懂国语吗？现在我要是去趟医院，用三年份人妻杂志才从假发手里换来的这个案子就会被他拿回去你知道吗？瞪我干什么，那老爷机摔坏了正好换新的。”

“……你们检事厅总是这么愉快吗？”憋了很久，最终土方只点出这一个槽点，换来高杉一声哼。作为人民的好公仆，他一边默默将涌上心头却无力发散的气血吞下去，一边拾起手机和电池重新拼装——那边，检事厅的桂小太郎刚到，咄咄逼人走向高杉的气势绝不输给任何老妈子——土方看着高杉的背影，心想我怎么会喜欢上这么个人。

“副长！”按照一课的习惯，大家都如此称呼第二把交椅的土方，山崎也不例外，“初步结果来看是TNT，还没做过实验室分析，但以我的推测来看肯定是自制的没错，这么一来两个案子就有联系了呢！”

“这个不叫做推测，叫做建立在你美好愿望之上的想象。”土方想习惯地点根烟，这才发现之前买的烟忘了拿，“总之催一下实验室，让他们尽快出结果。”

“啊，还有就是，监控录像虽然检查过了，但这个小区停车场的监控设备很旧了，画面是黑白的而且分辨率很低，真没想到竟然有用上十年的……”

“给我说结论！”

“是！”山崎条件反射地立正行礼，“高杉先生下车后，过了一小时二十分有可疑人物靠近车子并且动了手脚。但只靠这里的监控资料还没法确定嫌疑人的特征。”

听完山崎的报告，土方检视了一遍现场，试图靠亲身体验现场来感受一下可能被忽视的线索。事实上土方在一课中那傲人的破案率有很多线索都来自他在现场的第六感发现，它灵敏得就像是有什么生物一直在冥冥中指引土方。

然而这次的现场本身简单至极，就算是土方也只能把主场推延到炸弹成分分析和后续监控调查上了。要说现场留下的最多的东西，也就只有针对高杉的杀意而已，犯人的动机也和这些杀意一样明了——针对教团和教宗德川定定可能被提起公诉这件事的恐吓威胁。

想到这里，土方不愉快地咂舌。那边厢，检事们似乎是取消了今晚的一次会议，高杉用送瘟神似的表情赶走了桂。

“先简单问几个问题。”土方等桂走远了才凑过去，他一直不太会应付桂这个脑袋少几根螺栓的家伙，“今天之前你的行程是怎样？去过哪些地方？”

“干嘛？”

“对方有可能在跟踪你，我们需要找更多有用的监控来确认。”

“今天是一周里唯一一次回家，之前七天都在检事厅准备资料和侦讯证人。车子也是一直停在检事厅的停车场。”

“高杉，我发自内心觉得你是个工作狂真是太好了。”  
这样看来只需要七天前检事厅附近和今天高杉回程路上的监控录像就够了，对土方的工作而言是大欢喜的状态。他向待机在一旁的山崎吩咐完毕后，拉上高杉的手不由分说把他按进了自己的警车内。

“这么大半夜的就要去录口供吗。”高杉丝毫不掩饰自己全身心的不快。

“我还不至于那么没人性。”发动车子后，土方说出一个酒店名称作为回答。那里是本市警方的合作酒店，据说最大特色就是可以享受刑务所级别的监禁，哦不，安保。在此之上土方还附带讲了一句“今后你的行动都要由我们这边提供护卫”。

“别开玩笑了！”

背后的隔离架被高杉一脚踢得咣当大叫，土方从后视镜里瞄了一眼高杉恶鬼一样的脸，觉得当初招标这批警车时自己坚持要在前后排中间加装隔离架的做法真是太明智。

“你可别忘了，教团非法侵占土地案审判到一半时两个法官被区域毒气事件毒害，这案子还在我手头捏着呢。”

“哈，那又如何？”

“毒气事件的嫌疑人所在的那个教团支部曾大批量购入农药，我们推测那是用来精炼炸药，你车下那颗若是来自那里，你就算是我的案子的关联人，我有义务确保你的安全。”土方习惯地去摸车载点烟器，结果第二次想起那盒忘了拿的烟。

“警犬先生我就不和你理论义务的正确履行方式了。但你的案子拖拖拉拉没解决也有脸跟我说？”从后视镜里可以看到高杉笑得一脸凶恶，“当初你要是把卧底搞到的麻药给我，德川定定早就可以逮捕起来，说不定也不会有这么些证人被杀了。”

“你根本只是要拿去捏造证物吧？”

“废话，不被承认法律效力的证物和不存在有什么区别，我只是让它们出现在本来就会出现的地方。”

“那就叫做捏造证物了！！！你就是这样才被人叫做恶德检事，偶尔收敛一下行不行？”

“啧，你是假发的分身吗。”最终是高杉先不耐烦，倒在后排座上，小声咕哝着“随便你吧”、“警车的座垫真硬”以及“杜宾犬的毛竟然这么软”等等夹带了语意不明句子的话。

稍静了一会儿，高杉的声音又响起来。

“…………银时……该怎么办呢……”

“嗯？你说了什么？”

“虽然让他先回家了，若是被跟踪而且住址已经被发现的话，现在那地方也不安全。”

土方努力回想了一下，从记忆库里搜索出一个死鱼眼的银发臭小鬼，土方对他最深刻的印象应该是自己偶尔几次捎带高杉回家时都被他狠狠瞪，就像瞪杀父仇人似的。

“哦，我会安排山崎送他……”

“让那小子去住东区的公寓好了，虽然离他学校比较远而且很久没打扫过，没办法。”如此自言自语后高杉拨通电话开始交待前述事项。

自言自语就别让旁人听到好吗，你这富二代！土方窝着火踩下一脚油门。

之后一路无话。对土方来说忍下尼古丁禁断症的烦躁同时还得注意有没有被跟踪，这二者并存时对精神力有相当的考验。高杉则直接在车子频度适宜的摇晃中睡着了，想必是太累了吧。眼看已经准备妥当可以提请诉讼的案子，却在申请逮捕被告人的节骨眼上证人接连被害，承受巨大压力之余几乎所有证据都需要重建，也难怪他会积累这么多疲劳。

想到这起连环杀人案，土方也是一个头两个大。没有目击者，现场没留下任何线索，只知道被害者全是遭刃物割开喉咙毙命。残忍的杀害手段，动机再明显不过，却没人可以从法理上立证凶手。

最近专案组也是士气不振，甚至传出了凶手根本不是人类的说法。

真是蠢到家了！如果不是已经被调离去负责法官中毒案，土方一定先赏两记老拳给讲出这种丧气话的家伙。仔细想想，在自己之后，专案组不止一次调走人员，而且全是经验丰富的老刑警，现在留在组里的不会全是那些吃软饭的废物吧？

所以拖到现在，对方已经觉得在检察官的车子底下塞一颗炸弹也没什么大不了吗？

别做梦了混账们！土方望着车窗外无限延伸开去的夜，又看了看后视镜，心想，绝不会让你们再伤害这家伙了。

2014.5.6


	4. 红眼睛的兔子蹦蹦跳跳

**四、红眼睛的兔子蹦蹦跳跳**

“冲～～～田～～～同～～～学～～～你没有别的什么想说了吗？”  
私立银魂高校门前超人气的甜品店“哈塔喫茶”，与高中女生发出的色彩绚烂、杀伤力超群的高分贝杂音混沌相比，银时的怨念就像从地狱大锅里溢出来似的。

当事者冲田不慌不忙吃一口巴菲，品了三秒后晃着勺子表示：“今天的甜度略高了一点。”

“不是这个——！！”银时拍案而起，“是我家高杉！是那个蛋黄酱混蛋究竟把他带哪去了！已经十天了好吗，冲田你小子吃了我五份牛排十份红豆蜜十五杯巴菲还包了三次KTV VIP厢泡了一整天游戏厅，我的零用钱已经见底了好吗？！”

“这些难道不是之前杀人案件情报的分期付款？”

“你只不过讲了一句‘据说被害人都是你家高杉的证人’，凭什么要我付这么多。”银时没好气地猛灌了一杯凉水。

“订正一下，我并没有说过‘你家高杉’。”冲田悠然吃起巴菲上的杨桃，“再说了，蛋黄酱混蛋最近都不来道场露脸，也没人可以问。”

冲田寄住在附近的近藤道场，一课的刑警中有不少人都曾是这个道场的学生，比如土方比如山崎，而一课课长近藤自己就是道场继承人。据说冲田的目标就是做刑警，不过这些小道消息对银时来说没什么意义。

“安啦，稍后带你去个有趣的地方，就算是回馈客户啰，‘老板’。”冲田干掉巴菲后抹抹嘴，而银时再过半个小时就会后悔相信了冲田的鬼话。

事实上，半小时之后，银时跟着冲田穿行过狭窄脏乱并且沿途附带游娼流氓瘾君子的小巷迷宫，当他后悔着想撤退时已经迷路迷得没自信能自己走回去了。

“喂，冲田，还没到吗？”

“快了快了，啊，就是那里。”

冲田手指的方向只有一家店，花花绿绿的霓虹灯镶嵌成招牌“夜兔”二字，门口几个人看起来既像流氓又像保镖总的说来就是像黑帮成员啦。

“不，我觉得不对。各种意义上都不对，哪里都不对。”

准备逃走的银时先是被冲田拉着朝店里拽了几步，接着是熟悉的声音令他主动朝里探头看去，身边的冲田在嘟囔“咦，神威那家伙亲自到店门口来接待客人还真少见”。

与这七倒八拐的小巷不相称的宽敞入口处有几个人影。其中一人有这显眼的桃色头发，扎着麻花辫穿着中国风的衣服，年纪与银时他们相若；另一个人听见这边的动静回头看了看，立刻咂舌问：“银时你怎么玩到这地方来了？”

没错，这个人是高杉。

“高、”  
“哟！神威，上次说好的录像带我带来了。”  
银时理想中的感人再会在开演之前就被抢了话头的冲田给扼杀。对面那个举手回应的粉红脑袋你也是，谁允许你搭着高杉的肩了快把手拿开——当然这发自灵魂的呐喊被他吞回了肚子。

“录像带？”发问的是高杉。

“超～级珍稀的B级片电影，以前只在影院播放没有重新灌制成DVD的古董级作品哦。晋助要不要一起看？”

神威说着，转回头对高杉笑成眯眯眼。银时开始内心哀嚎粉红脑袋你这混蛋干嘛把脸凑那么近，一边迅速摸上前去死缠着高杉另一边手臂，暗暗使力试图拉开他们的距离。

“今天可能得麻烦你先鉴赏一下别的东西了。银时你给我放手，然后立刻回家去。”后半句当然是对银时说的，被当做拔河绳使的话，就算是高杉也受不了。

“才不要！我连你现在住哪都不知道，有这种充电的机会谁会乖乖放手。”

“你是哪里跑来的野田妹吗？”

…………

……

现在的情形对高杉而言整个都是超展开。欠神威的人情并不是个很好的办法，但他还是威逼利诱山崎，让山崎送他来了这里，这一切并不是为了像现在这样面前摆着红茶和草莓小蛋糕、一群人围在一起观看从坂本那边顺出来的资料。

主座上的神威捧着脸盆大小的一份桂圆银耳莲子汤边吃边问：“高杉要我看什么？如果是有趣的功夫片就好了。”

“有没有趣得取决于你能不能看得到了。”高杉取出资料盘放到桌上，别有深意地说，“神威，你是‘看得见’的人吧？”

听了高杉的话，这家地下赌场“夜兔”的主人眨了眨水蓝的双眼，保持两腮含满食物的状态示意部下拿资料盘去播放。在高杉对幻象持有者的划分中，神威的幻象属于凭依类，平时不会独自显现，而出现时神威的眼睛会变红，“夜兔”之名正是由此而来。

不知是否因为幻象的表现形式与眼睛有关，神威是极少数可以看见他人幻象的人。双目变红的神威，总而言之非常危险。即使冒这份风险，高杉也希望能从这边获得哪怕蛛丝马迹的线索。

用来观赏B级电影的全息投影上开始播放一段画像，是极其普通的马路交通监控录像，各色车辆行人如蚁列般来来去去，神威只看了20秒就失去兴趣：“这是什么，好无聊。”

“一课的税金小偷们认定跟踪我并在我车里塞上一个炸弹的人肯定会出现的交通监控录像，但他们排查了一周的结论是画面里没有跟踪者。除了他们太无能的可能性之外，也有可能只是他们看不见而已。”说着，高杉用食指敲了敲自己的眼角。

“也就是说‘那东西’才是追踪者？如果是很强的家伙可以留给我杀吗！”

“没问题。”

“一言为定！”神威开心地再盛了一脸盆百花杏仁豆腐羹，妥妥地咬上了高杉丢出的鱼钩。

这份资料盘里的录像已经是特别精选过的，只留了几个广角摄像头拍下的画面。他们加速三倍也花了半个小时，结果一无所获，站在旁边的阿伏兔倒要惊叹自己的老大居然没掀桌。

“啊～呜～找不到。很强的家伙到底在哪里～？”

“果然。”高杉倒是一点也不失望。

“果然？”

“之前我就在想，录像和照片一类的东西是捕捉不到幻象的。”

“呃～～？好过分，这是在用我做实验吗？”

“只是检证完所有可能性而已，我已经用自己实验过了。”

啪。  
清脆的破裂声在气氛似乎渐趋险恶的场内响起。

“乌鸦。”一直在旁边玩弄山崎的冲田吹破了口香糖泡泡后讲出感想，“挺多呢。难不成那天是可燃垃圾回收日？”

究竟是不是可燃垃圾回收日呢，高杉试图回忆一下，但是平日里家务都是银时在做，而且最重要的是虽然监控旧了些，那个公寓依然属于高档社区有专人每天收垃圾，回收日这种东西他怎么可能知道。

这时神威咚地放下脸盆大的碗，擦着嘴说：“结果只是白忙一场啰？”

“哦那还真是抱歉。”显然高杉的语气不带半分歉意。

“如果觉得抱歉的话，这样如何。”神威凑上前来，双眼中水蓝的色彩摇曳着开始混入其他颜色，“让我见见你的幻象，让他和我打一架嘛，晋助。我知道你一定也有的。”

恳求的语气下包裹着野蛮的杀意和威压，高杉却不为所动，淡然地翘着腿凝视神威的双眼，说：“不巧你猜错了，我只不过是正好可以看得见罢了。”

“高杉的幻象一定很强的，就像那边那个戴着鬼面具的白色家伙一样才对，我的直觉不会错。”

银时闻言反射性地缩进脖子。听到他们说什么看得见看不见的话题时，他就努力削减自身存在感竭力变成路边的青苔，结果还是会被看见的吗。

“要不这样好了，先让我和那个白鬼打一场过过瘾如何。”神威随手去摘高杉那份蛋糕的草莓。

不那么明显的“嚓”的声音紧接着把全屋子人的小心脏都揪到了嗓子眼——高杉握着叉子戳向了神威的手，准确地说，是叉子自神威手指的缝隙间先刺住了草莓。

“很遗憾，白夜叉是我的东西。”

良久，神威眼中偏红的颜色褪去，在神威的爆笑声和其他人提心吊胆的注视下高杉开始不紧不慢地吃草莓。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈晋助你真的很有趣哦。”在场没人能理解让神威拍着大腿笑的笑点在哪，这大概是所谓的文化鸿沟。

一直小心在后面准备收拾残局的阿伏兔看准时机上前提醒：“老大，关于地下室的那个男人……”

“唔？怎么，那家伙还没死吗？”

“是你自己说因为高杉先生提过需要教团的消息才留了活口的！”

“对哦。”神威一脸恍然大悟，立刻又转身缠上高杉，“晋助你知道吗，前段时间突然冒出一伙没见过的人在我的地盘上像卖爆米花似的卖粉。说是因为被东边的家伙赶出来，觉得外国人的地盘比较好做生意。”

所谓东边的家伙，指的是本地黑道。但因为这个原因就跑来神威的地盘上来，当事人也真够缺乏智商。高杉一点也不觉得同情，姑且问了一句“然后呢”。有很多迹象都表明教团的活动有涉毒的情形，但他们一直没能拿到贩毒资金与教团资金运作相关的证据。

“我很不开心，就直接去了那伙人的总部。”神威的表情仿佛五月的大晴天。

“是的，无视十几把M1911的存在。”阿伏兔的表情苦得像熬在汤里的二两黄连。

“最后捉到的家伙，他在他们组织里被称作什么什么提督，是不是超好笑的？”神威手舞足蹈地描述了一番激战过程、拷问手段、中途冲田加入话题一起讨论了最新刑具的使用效果，终于降到了高杉需要的正题，“结果他自己滔滔不绝地说了很多有的没有的，什么自行化学研究啦，资金账簿啦，在地铁站放沙林毒气啦。”

“！？等等，最后一句再说一遍。”高杉本该为自己也许终于找到关键缺失环节的证人而高兴，但最后突然听到了什么不得了的东西。

“他说有计划在地铁站使用沙林毒气，时间……”神威回想了很久，最后用力一拍手。“想起来了，就是今天。”

2014.5.16


	5. Love is a Tornado

**五、Love is a Tornado**

在高杉宽敞的办公室内，电视新闻播报员的声音一直回荡其间，就连主持人万年不变的语调这次也多了几分焦虑，内容则是从晚间开始一直滚动播出的地铁沙林毒气事件报道。

“警方已经封锁该区域并展开搜查。”  
“据报，目前查获的被带入地铁站内的沙林毒气共有五件。警方正在搜寻附近区域是否存在更多毒气装置，也请周边住民注意可疑人物和包裹。”  
“至今为止，共有伤者一百二十名，死者四名。”  
“教团法人代表德川定定尚未就此事发表评论。”

尽管开着电视，房间的主人却无暇留意新闻的内容。从刚才起高杉已经拨了近十通电话给土方，一直得不到应答，他拿着手机在文件堆成山的办公桌前焦虑地转悠，像只在笼子里来回晃荡的黑豹。

电话终于通了。那头土方正说着“现场太混乱，没听见铃声响”被高杉直接打断：“现行犯抓到活口没？侦讯结果什么时候能出来？”

“五个人里自杀了三个，服毒。只保住了两个。他们使用挥发性那么强的东西，大概原本就决定是自杀式的做法了。”土方的声音带了些感慨。

“尽快审出结果来，搞不好你手头的人和我这边的证人就能联立起来了。”

“你就不能关心点别的吗？比如死伤情况……”

“讲个电话也说教吗。”高杉用鼻子哼道，“尽快为那死老头申请死刑判决，完成这件事之后再向死者献花也不迟。”

电话那边传来土方短暂的叹息，补充说了句“有进展会立刻告诉你”后挂断了。高杉将手机朝桌上一丢，倒回了自己的椅子里，长长地出了口气。

窗外夜色渐浓，街道的华灯如同漂在夜之海上的萤光生物。高杉呆呆地望着天花板一角的斑纹，试图放空大脑整理现状。但无论如何他也没想到，几个月前偶然跟神威提起教团的事，会在现在变成解决问题的关键。

在那之后高杉以成年人的立场强制遣回了两个在校学生，又立刻联系了土方——虽然被他反复追问了情报源——警方看样子是有立刻行动，但就结果而言也还远远算不上是最善。

当然，对高杉而言最重要的是以从神威手中保下人作为交换条件获得了一个关键证人。只不过证人说的话很让人在意，当高杉提出带他离开时，他哭闹着说会被白发的杀手杀掉，一直以来没被杀一定是因为待在夜兔的店里。不得已高杉被迫答应将来年假时去神威名下的酒吧打一周工，以此保证神威继续保护、或者说囚禁证人。

且不说之前杀害高杉证人的凶手十有八九就是被提到的这个人。白发杀手，这始终会让人联想起什么。高杉几乎是瞬间就想到了自己多年独立调查教团案件的初衷，正是松阳老师的遇害。

松阳遇害时被人目睹的白发男子，连续杀害多名证人却未留下蛛丝马迹的罪犯，监控录像里并不存在的追踪者。高杉望着天花板的涣散目光随着他眨眼的频率加快而聚焦，答案其实已经呼之欲出。

这时敲门声响了。  
高杉懒得应门，决定假装不在，但在那之前门已被直接推开，先钻进来的是一颗黑色蓬蓬头。

“哦小晋，哈哈哈哈哈你果然还在。”

坂本的大嗓门简直就是高杉在思考时最不愿意遭遇的事物，若待在他方圆三米之内，就跟受到噪音武器直击没差。

“什么事？”

面对高杉不愉快至极的臭脸，也照常镇定自若地把高杉桌上的文件瞎翻一通就像翻自己饭盒里的小菜，能做到这件事的只有坂本了。

“因为听说小晋跑去和中国黑帮一起看电影。太狡猾了，吾也想看。”

“你……怎么知道的？”坂本的情报网确实广得有些匪夷所思——高杉觉得今天的事被人知道了会很麻烦，行事时分明还特别小心谨慎。

“山崎君真是个有趣的人，刚才忍不住和他多聊了几句。”

“山崎吗……”高杉咬咬牙，此时山崎的工资又一次面临被斩杀的命运。而坂本这家伙舌灿莲花的程度和某个白衣御行有得一拼，高杉忍不住将疑问说出了口：“像你这种以口舌功夫见长的家伙为什么不去做律师。”

“啊哈哈哈不要这样夸吾，吾会害羞。”

“没人在夸你！”

说着，坂本将刚才一直在看的一份证人资料递还到高杉怀中：“这个就是汝准备新提交的证人吗？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“不要经过检事厅审核，直接给法庭应该是个好办法。吾会向法庭那边的大叔保证资料没问题的。”

“你是指之前被害的证人是从检事厅这边泄露了情报吗？不过这个人的人身安全现在暂时……”

“那么拜拜啰，吾不在的时候汝可不要玩得太过火。”

坂本说完想说的话直接就挥手告别，高杉连忙起身一把抓住坂本的袖子：“等等！不在是什么意思，还有别无视我的问话！”

“袖子要破了要破了小晋快住手虽然和你的话断袖也无妨…咕哦！！”下半句得来高杉一记勾拳后，坂本坐在地上揉着下巴说：“情报泄露与否只是推测而已，但是检事厅在这个案件上一直受到不知哪方来的压力喏。”

“到底怎么回事？”

“汝这半年一直只埋首这案子，大概没太察觉。以前厅里对这案子抱积极态度的人渐渐开始避讳它，现在只剩汝和假发了。”

坂本说完慢慢站起身，正了正墨镜的位置，笑着拍拍高杉的头：“当然，还有吾。所以汝不用露出这么落寞的样子喏。”

一听这话，高杉感到脸上一阵气血乱涌，慌忙挥开坂本的手：“谁落寞啦，笨蛋坂本你到底来做什么！”

“来跟汝道别呗。”

“哈？”

“半小时前吾突然被通知要去欧洲出差，飞机是今晚九点三十。”紧接着坂本看了一眼时间。“不好，只剩一个小时了！小晋再见啰，就算吾不在也不要寂寞得茶饭不思哦！”

“快滚！”朝着坂本匆匆跑走的方向高杉凭空踹了一脚。结果这个男人无论到来还是离去都像一阵龙卷风，只是存在在那里就足以改变周围的人的步调、将他们吸卷向名为坂本的风眼。

没关上门的走廊那边传来坂本念叨着“欧洲的咖喱饭不好吃，为何不是去印度”的声音，高杉觉得继续待在这里的自己真像个傻子，难得一次这个时间肚子真的饿了，干脆去吃咖喱饭吧。说到咖喱饭，以前住在老师家里备考司法考试时，咖喱饭是夜宵的固定菜单。

想着想着，他不自觉地笑了出来，熟悉的咖喱香味从记忆中潮涌而来。

2014.5.27


	6. 朧月夜

“咖喱？没错今晚我吃的就是咖喱……没有瞎说啊，你要回来吃的话我这就热一热……嗯？真的要回来？！万岁！！不，没什么。好……那我等你哦，说好了哦。”

银时挂掉电话，嘴边还沾着面包屑。很显然，他的当务之急是赶在高杉回家之前去买咖喱的材料，让“吃了咖喱”这个小谎变成既定事实。

**六、朧月夜**

山崎满头冷汗地听见这沉闷的车内响起通话结束的电子音，小心翼翼开口：“高，高杉先生？你不会现在要回自己家吧？应该不是吧哈哈哈哈。要是被副长知道我没有好好送你回酒店，我也许会被问罪搞不好还要切腹才……”

“山崎啊，”高杉悠长地顿了顿话头，后视镜里只能看到他墨绿的右眼似乎在笑但也根本毫无笑意，“你什么时候觉得自己能对我的决定提出建议了。”

“对不起我当时真的只是觉得坂本先生是个健谈的好人而已啊啊啊！”山崎认真地认为如果自己不是正在开车，那么也许已经被杀掉了。呜呜这个人好可怕，明明还有很多比检察官更适合他的职业啊，比如恐怖分子比如极恶犯罪者比如地下军火头子。

最终，车子在岔口转了个U型弯，朝酒店的反方向驶去。

高杉仰靠在后座，歪着头远眺车窗外单调的夜景——车子上了高架桥，围栏上的红色指示灯被车速倒放得像野兽的眼睛。那兽眼时而跑近车子，而后一闪又不见，像是名为黑夜的动物在追逐这辆可怜的猎物。高杉想要嗤笑自己的联想，却难以否认现存的不安。

坂本的话，或者说他本人今晚的动向，就像被推倒的第一枚多米诺骨牌，首先这次他紧急出差的时点就显得相当怪异。高杉感到自己正置身于一波又一波不祥的悸动之中，这感觉像极了当初听说第一个证人遇害时的心情。

所以，莫名地，他突然想看到银时那张蠢脸。

刚才电话里音乐听到的电子音应该是面包机关机的声音，反正银时肯定又是面包配草莓酱就对付掉晚餐了。想象银时现在大概正着急准备咖喱而上下乱窜的样子，高杉不禁轻笑起来。

那个地方保存着自己曾经无忧无虑时的气味和记忆，也是唯一与日常生活相连的通道。一想到自己终究还是拥有可以回去的地方，高杉竟也隐隐安心起来。

打断这一切思绪的是一个急刹车和L型大拐弯，后座的高杉被甩得狠狠撞上车窗又掉进车座间的地垫上。

“山崎你这家伙……！”

“没、没事吧高杉先生？刚才差点撞到一个老年人……”

高杉来不及表达怒意，山崎已慌慌张张下车查看情况。内心嘀咕着“老年人？”，高杉捂着撞到头的地方爬起身子，透过前车窗看到的景象令他今生第一次有了全身血液都冻结的体验。

车外是一条僻静的小路，原来不知不觉车子已经下了高架桥。圆月隔着一层薄云投下模糊光亮，树影斑驳，这灰蒙蒙的景色中却有个扎眼的白色人影。

白发，灰眼，眉间一道伤痕，与这个时代格格不入的修验僧服，想必这人就是山崎所说的差点撞上的老人。当然，高杉知道这可不是什么老人，“他”连人都不是——分明穿着黑色僧服，看上去整个身影却发白，是因为幻象自身会发光的缘故——但是确定这件事甚至不用闭上左眼，对方的视线寻到高杉时眼中直截明了的杀意已足以说明一切。

“白发的杀手”这几个字像无声的炸弹在高杉耳边炸响。

“山崎！！”高杉紧跟着打开车门，山崎在距那白色人影不足三步远的地方四处张望，“笨蛋别发呆了！快逃、”

白发的男子并不愿等到高杉的警告全部喊出口。待高杉看清男子手中锃亮的武士刀反射着月光时，山崎已闷声倒了下去。

高杉不太确定自己与杀手对峙了多久，或许几秒而已，或许半分钟。他明白此时无论多么想去查看山崎的情形，自己也绝不可以试图移开视线。

从过去被害的证人们的例子来看，这个杀手不像是会浪费时间的人。然而眼前的白发男人看上去并不急着动手，只是观察着——高杉觉得那像是准备肢解尸体前兴致勃勃地将记忆中的人体解剖图与面前的尸体做对比的眼神。

终于，杀手开口了，和他那磐石雕凿成的脸一般，他的语调也毫无起伏可言：“果然和情报相符，你看得见我。”

接下来的一句话，令高杉仅剩的畏惧尽数化为对等的杀意。  
——“松阳的弟子全都背负了这业障，倒也不奇怪。”

从汽车炸弹事件之后，靠着坂本的手段检事厅特批给了高杉一把护身用的SW37手枪。掏枪瞄准解除保险不过三秒，平日里出于兴趣参加射击俱乐部的成果在这个意想不到的情景下发挥了作用。

“使用汽车炸弹的胆小鬼杀手在承认罪行时倒也干脆。多谢你的自白，正好我并不想和你多费口舌。”透过准星，高杉紧盯着这个杀害恩师的男人，恐惧已无影无踪，他甚至有一股想要大笑的冲动，“忏悔的借口就自己留到地狱去讲吧。”

在这万籁俱静的街道，枪响声无异于炸雷，引得附近的公寓有好几个窗口都亮起了灯。子弹按照正确的路径飞行，杀手则毫发无伤，理所当然了，因为他不过是虚幻的影子罢了。

“为了我个人的名誉，有件事需要作出更正。跟踪你获取必要情报的是我没错，不过炸弹是其他信众得到情报后的独断决定。倒是你……”话至此，杀手磐石般的神情之中多了些微变化，像是失望的叹息，又像是轻蔑的嘲弄，“你觉得只需要这样就可以对付我了吗？”

空气陡然变了。拂面而来的风沉重、锐利、冰冷，昭告死亡的到来。

而更先于白发男子之前，高杉咬紧牙击出第二发子弹。那位死亡使者虚幻的身影伴着枪声的消散，一起如雾般淡去了踪迹，发出硝烟气味的枪口所指向的树梢上掉落下一只乌鸦的尸体。

高杉小心翼翼走近过去，反复观察确定那乌鸦已死透，才终于长长吁出一口气。过度的紧张突然消失后带来的放松甚至令他步伐有些不稳。

“……还好有按照冲田注意到的细节来赌一把。”他小声自言自语。录像拍不到幻象，相反一定会拍到幻象的主人才对，高杉并不讨厌小概率的赌博。第一枪原本也是试图靠枪口炮火的光观察附近是否藏有可疑鸟类，意外地引得周围多了许多灯光，让他清楚发现了树影之中一直注视着自己的黑鸦。

刚才两声枪响已经令周围的住民报警了吧。一想到接下来该如何解释凶手是个看不见的男人和一只鸟，高杉不禁有些头疼。总而言之先查看山崎的情况。

高杉转回身走向倒在地上的山崎，正打算掏出手机。就在这个瞬间，他感到自己的时间骤然停止了。

迈出的脚步停在了半空。正要掏手机的手动弹不得。还有呼吸，也一并静止。是猛地袭遍全身神经的剧痛向他的大脑发出了停止信号。

不需要费劲去寻找也能看到，热源是从身后正正贯穿自己胸口的长刀，雪亮的刀口挂满浓稠的血浆。

静止实际只持续了短暂的时间。  
世界随后颠倒，视线之内的景象尽数倾覆，自己的身体撞击水泥路面的冲击，这一切都仅在高杉的意识中闪烁而过，接着被奔啸着的强烈疼痛所吞没。

他张大了口，断绝了呼吸的喉咙连嘶哑的悲鸣也发不出。  
他试图呼吸，胸腔深处立即传递出爆炸式的剧痛，令人质疑胸中是否被安置了无数空气炸弹。  
身体甚至难以条件反射地蜷紧，下半身彷如被剪断牵线的扯线人偶一般使不上劲。  
当他终于艰难地呼出第一口气，随之涌出的是一大口血。肺被伤到了吗？这个念头同样也是稍作停留便被无尽的痛楚淹没。

好在内分泌功能依旧正常。伴着大粒冒出的脂汗，肾上腺激素也一起大量产生，痛楚终于被控制到了理智之内后，高杉总算看清了意料之中的那张脸。

苍白，干涸，毫无慈悲可言的死神的脸。白发的男子背负着胧月，即使逆光之下，那对无机质的灰色双眼中铭刻的冷酷也清晰得叫人不寒而栗。

杀手以极为事务性的眼光打量高杉这个猎物，淡淡地开口道：“面对幻象持有者时首先针对本体的做法并不坏，能找到我的鸦身也算值得赞扬。但是，松阳没有教过你们吗？”说着，白发男子抬脚将高杉掀至仰躺，“在情报不完善的时候贸然行动只会酿出灾祸。”

此时的高杉仅仅是靠意志力在维系自己模糊的意识，包括杀手之后所说的“鸦身不过是暂且寄宿，肉身早已舍弃”之类的话也根本没能传入他耳中。

他所能做的唯一一件事就是透过自己模糊混乱的视界注视着杀手跨立于自己之上，看着长刀指向自己的咽喉。

这就是死亡吗？  
高杉听见脑中另一个自己在自问，穿透痛楚造就的一团乱麻，疑问明确地传递而来。没有走马灯，没有不舍，没有恐惧，什么都没有，只有一派混沌。

杀手并未继续，相反的，静默片刻之后他收回了长刀，单膝着地俯下身子。被那夺人性命的手掌抚摸脸庞时带来的恐惧的战栗突然令高杉从意识的混沌中清醒过来。在这个距离，杀手所说的话总算能完整传达给他：  
“能看见幻象之物的是这边的眼睛吧？让人兴趣颇深之物，值得保留。”

男人那张情绪干涸的脸和身后异常清亮的月光，成了烙在高杉左眼之中最后的景色。

**朧月夜·尾声**

噗嗞、咕啾。  
那是幻象的手抠入眼眶的声音，那是眼球被用力扯出的声音。

高杉觉得自己看见相连的毛细血管被一根根扯断，但那不过是烧灼全身神经的疼痛带给他丧失的幻觉。高杉以为自己听到了无休无止彷如心经的诅咒词句，那只是他自己惨痛的叫声在那充塞了痛楚的小小颅骨中回荡的余音。

如果现在放手意识，就可以平静地走了吧。

他需要绞尽全力咬紧牙关才能制止牙齿因剧痛颤抖而难看地碰撞，缺氧令他不得不放弃这么做，但驱动肺部进行呼吸时的疼痛又会再次刺穿他的胸膛。

但不知哪来的倔强迫使高杉继续用残余的右眼注视着白发男子，和那颗不再属于自己的眼球。纯白的月光之下，自己的眼球在别人的手中直勾勾地望着自己。不可思议的是，他并不觉得痛苦，难过，或是愤怒。只是潜在意识淡淡地告诉他，该发生的终于发生了。

尔后，狭窄的视线中多了另一个白色的人影。准确地说，是另一个人用整个身子将白发的杀手撞开了去。哦，是的，是银时。

到现在，高杉连咬住牙的力气也没有了。他无力地仰视着银时那张交织着愤怒与慌乱、快要哭出来的脸，注意到银时脚边散落的购物袋里滚出的土豆，一时间高杉竟然有些想笑——但立刻被痛觉阻止——你这家伙，说做了咖喱果然是骗人的。

远处，猝不及防的白发杀手被撞出三五米远后立刻举刀与“什么东西”互相角斗起来。啊啊，是白夜叉在战斗。看不见的身形，和偶尔在月光与树影间一闪即逝的白刃，一切都在提醒着高杉，他已失去了自己的左眼，那颗可以看见别人身边业障之象的眼球。

不知道自己是否向身边的少年伸出手，手腕边传递来的温暖和力度他已经感受不到了。

高杉的意识差不多在这里中断，安眠的深渊等得不耐烦，用力将他吞没，也不再多停些时间让他看到杀手消失的情形。

以后还能看见白夜叉藏在恶鬼面具下的样子吗？这是他最后想到的疑问，意识的残片中随即浮现的是银时的脸。

2014.6.18


	7. 世界的终结总是如同耳语一般

接到松阳的死讯，是高杉不长的人生中第一次直面一个世界的终结。当他以检察官的身份亲眼检证松阳的遗体时，只觉得脚下的大地在崩塌。一切情绪，无论愤怒还是悲伤都变得无意义，只有自己曾立足的东西正在飞速地消失的这份感触真实无比。然而时隔多年再忆起，会发现这件事与其说是终结，不如说是一个开始。

之后他失去的是左眼和映入那只眼的世界。当时的痛楚那么强烈而刻骨，进了一趟手术室，在麻醉的残留效果和止痛药的魔力之下也已变得朦胧不实。

高杉在ICU里睁眼醒来，第一件事就是确认自己的视界。只余下右边的世界并不像之前想象的那么坏，窄了一半的风景比过去更加轮廓鲜明，如同被剥去了蒙在它们之上的薄纱。

然后他试图用左眼，理所当然的漆黑一片。

**七、世界的终结总是如同耳语一般**

桂第一时间接到消息，刚赶到高杉被送进的医院，立刻又被检查厅里一通电话叫了回去，好不容易从麻烦事里脱身可以去探望高杉的时候，已经是事发三天后了。他拎着荞麦面礼品套装密林限购版呼哧呼哧跑到ICU室，结果被告知高杉情况比较稳定昨天已经转到普通病房，于是又重新呼哧呼哧朝隔壁病栋跑去。

虽说是普通病房，高杉也依旧享受的是舒适的单人间待遇。进门后，桂首先用挑剔的眼光审视了一遍堆满一面墙的各种疑似探病礼物的物件，里面有诸如电吉他、拟态扩音器、蛋黄酱礼盒、网球拍等等看一眼就知道探病者是谁的个性化礼物。

“真是的，怎么都凭自己的喜好来送病人礼物。”

“你完全没有资格说这句话。”高杉合起了正在读的《脑髓地狱》，看着桂手里提的盒子说。他仰靠在支起了六十度的病床上，覆盖了他左边大半面孔的绷带令他显得缺乏生气。

桂挺直腰板坐了下来，直直看着高杉却并未开口说话。若是专程来训斥，怒声在他进门之前就该先到了，想到这或许是桂前所未有的愤怒形态，高杉就耐不下去，将头扭开。

“………………先说清楚，事情变成这样绝不是我的错。不过现在……唔…………好吧，这个案子你拿去我也不会不满，这下子总可以了吧。”高杉家的大少爷勉为其难地先开口服软。

“其实，这个案子我已经……”一向讲话直来直去、说得好听叫磊磊落落说得难听叫不读空气的桂，难得在言辞上有所顿着，短暂迟疑后他决定换个方式，“还是从头说起吧。刑事一课的山崎他没事，你知道吧？”

“嗯。那混蛋害我当时还担心了一阵子，结果他连擦伤都没有。昨天已经来过一趟了。”高杉朝墙边默默吃灰的网球抬了抬下巴。

“你还在治疗期间，所以他的证词成了关键。根据他的说法，犯人是个中年男子，白发，面部有一道伤痕，而且穿着黑色的僧袍似的衣服，乍看像是时代剧里的修验僧。”

“只不过被击倒的一瞬间，他倒是看得真清楚。是这样又如何？”

“和你有关系的案子，以前也有过这样的对犯人的证言，只不过证人后来被认定是凶手，所以当时这证言也被忽视了。你知道这是指什么吧？”

最后几个字桂几乎是小心翼翼地讲出来，尽管他人生中难得有这么一次留心不想撕裂室内绷紧的空气，高杉呢喃着讲出 **“松阳老师”** 几个字后，病房里的气流还是奔涌了起来。

“银时的证言……是老师遇害的事件！为什么现在提到这个事件？！”

“总之是有人提到了。”桂把激动地坐起身的高杉按了回去，自己重新坐下，“而且有人更进一步提出，你是教团公诉案的检察官，老师当时则是对教团的作为进行过负面报道，两个事件有共同点，而对于凶手的证言也出奇地一致……”

“当初我强调过很多次教团的因素，还不是被选择性忽略，事到如今才重捡起来吗。”高杉不耐烦地打断桂的话。

“听人把话说完。简单说来，刑侦方面想再次采纳银时的证言，重新锁定凶手。”说到这里桂深吸了一口气，加重语气道，“那个案子翻案重来的话，银时就能洗清杀害养父的冤罪了。”

“然后你跟我就会因为是松阳老师的学生而被亲近人员回避制禁止参与这个案子吗。”仅仅顿了数秒，高杉继续补充了桂省略不提的内容。

“嗯，也是这样没错。刑侦方面和检事厅似乎已经达成一致想法，这些天检事局长就是勒令让我做移交的准备。不过你是负责松阳老师案子的检察官，形式上还是需要你的同意。”说完桂变魔术似的掏出一份文件交给高杉。

落在自己手边的文件反射着扎眼的白光，高杉眯起了仅存的右眼，觉得上面的铅字模糊得如同一团团污渍。

“呐，假发……”

“不是假发是桂。什么事？”

高杉拿起文件，视线像是看着文件，焦点却是落在病房的某个角落。良久，他缓缓阖上眼：“我曾经设想过这个案子结束时的情景，设想过很多，有完胜的情况，糟糕的时候大不了与之玉碎。唯独现在这样……让我亲手放弃它，是从未想象过的。”

平静至极的口气，也只有长年在一起的桂能听到平静至极的话尾藏着的些微颤抖。  
像是计算好时机一般，病房门在这时开了，银时拎着大份便当走进门，立即被屋里两个人一齐盯住他的脸，直看得他心里发毛地问：“我脸上有什么吗？”

银时现在十分烦恼。从一公里外那家风评很好的便当店拎着便当走过来，在门前也呆站了好一会儿，手臂已经差不多开始硬直了，却迟迟找不到进门的时机。

想说让“那家伙”帮忙拿一下吧。且不提这里是公共场合，“那家伙”现身是否会引起问题，首先对于银时遇到的大部分困难“那家伙”都是嫌麻烦懒得理睬，他愿意主动出手帮忙的也只有和高杉有关的时候了吧。高杉点名要的这家的怀石便当里面真的装了石头吗为什么会这么沉！

病房里桂和高杉的对话还在继续，在门外听不清详细，但银时野性的直觉告诉他现在最好不要进去。好不容易等屋内转变成无声状态，银时心说干脆就现在吧，结果走进去便被屋里两个人直直盯住，实在被盯得心里发毛的他贴着墙边挪进去，问：“我脸上有什么吗？”

“不，没什么。”桂丝毫不打算掩饰自己的棒读，“那么我先走了，高杉你抓紧时间考虑。还有这是探病礼物。”

被迫接过荞麦面礼品套装的银时嘟囔着“根本不需要这种东西”。

“对了。”朝门边撤去的桂突然又停下脚步，回头对高杉说，“虽然已经说过很多次，你从来也不听我的话，但还是要再说一遍，好好爱惜父母给你的命和身子吧，下次别再闹出这种事了，不孝子。”

“结果你还是要说教吗，老妈子。”

“不是老妈子是桂”的固定台词最终伴着关门声一起消失，病房里一下子笼上难解的沉默。银时小心地观察高杉——他已移开视线，转而盯着病房的一角，留长的额发掩盖了他被绷带覆盖的大半张脸，同时也掩盖了许多表情，但就算只凭空气中的气息，银时也感觉得到现在正是高杉超级不开心的时候。

“假发说了什么吗？”只是随口习惯地一问，话一出口银时立即陷入了巨大的悔恨之中。刚出门之前高杉还很正常的，现在这样子心情不爽的原因除了假发还能是谁，要不要这么定向掘墓啊自己！！

然而与银时想象高杉暴怒的反应不同，高杉只是淡淡地回答：“工作的事，与你无关。”

“哦哦是这样啊。”工作的话确实和自己无关了，反正最近两年里因为工作而暴跳如雷的魔王高杉也不是第一次见到，银时心头悬着的石头总算落下，开心地拆起了便当。

“你点名要的那家店排队好长一列，而且东西重得要命。  
“靠里面还真的装了石头啊！！  
“好烫烫烫石头好烫，已经是文明社会了为什么还要用这么原始的办法保温？！  
“呜哦看起来好好吃。我可以吃吗？我可以吃吧？”

不大的单人病室被银时咋咋呼呼的独角戏炒得气氛热烈——很多时候让人分不清究竟是善解人意还是单纯的不读空气，这份圆滑正是银时的特点，也是他从小至今的经历的印证吧。

高杉刚要开口说点什么，银时已夹起一小口鳗鱼递到他面前。

“不过这里还是病人优先啦。张嘴张嘴，被大夫发现可能会被骂所以要赶紧吃掉，而且这可是你亲自点的，不许说没胃口。”

连想要讲什么借口都被看出来了。

一时间，两人共度的岁月像是全部被摊开在高杉眼前。冤罪一旦翻案，银时就不再是必须由观护人进行监护的前科少年犯——哪怕已共度了七年的春秋，长久以来维系这生活的里有也仅此一条而已。而一想到自己即将做出亲手斩断它的选择，时间这无形的东西竟也变得如同怀中石，既沉重，又温暖，让人难以舍弃。这样的自己，又让高杉觉得好笑。

“喂，银时，你已经在医院守了好几天了。学校那边没问题吗？出席率够吗？说到底你高中能毕业吗？”

“为什么高杉要突然问出这种仿佛监护人的问题？！”眼见高杉乖乖吃下鳗鱼，而且露出似笑非笑的表情，银时正觉得总算解决了桂留下的麻烦，谁知对方竟冷不防一击偷袭。

“我本来就是你的监护人。”

“这个……唔，家康公说过，人就算高中毕不了业，还是活得下去的。”回答者眼神游离得十分厉害。

“状况堪忧吗。”高杉叹了口气靠回床上，这里忍住不吐槽家康公的部分是一门艺术，“所以你现在不是做这些事的时候，老实回学校去。录口供那边我也会吩咐他们不要占用你的学校时间。”

“我没问题啦，神乐说过如果我毕业后流浪街头她就会雇我的。至于录口供什么的，就和以前一样，‘凶手是个出现后又消失的白发男人’，这种鬼话根本不会有人信。”

“……那家伙后来怎样了？”  
这是高杉第一次问起那一夜的后续。

“唔，我想想。白发混蛋先是跟‘他’在死斗。”银时提到“他”时指了指自己身边，很显然是指白夜叉了。这小小的动作引得高杉用仅剩的眼睛再次去凝视银时指向的位置，当然，他还是什么也看不见。

“之后白发混蛋的右手突然一下子不见了，不止是手腕，整个手臂都嗖地一下突然没了。他咕哝了一句话，好像是说‘竟是这样的怪物’，接着就消失掉了。大概是逃了吧。”说完银时做了一个到此为止的手势。

“哼，怪物吗……”高杉低声笑了笑，拿起了刚才桂留在这里的东西，看上去像是文件，“总而言之，这里不用你陪护了，给我去学校。”

正要提起笔的高杉的手腕猛地被银时一把捉住，高杉抬起头，仍未习惯单眼视线的他花了一点时间才对好焦距，回看着银时的眼睛，赤红的瞳中有火焰在跃动。

“你有什么瞒着我？”

“严格地说是惊喜吧。”高杉饶有兴致地看着银时认真至极的脸。

“呃你都不否认一下吗？惊喜的话不应该否认一下表示没有瞒着我吗？都不藏一藏的还能算惊喜吗？！不如干脆告诉我啊！”

“告诉你就不好玩了。静候假发的通知吧。”

“啧，亏我临时想到超帅的台词，你承认得这么干脆我都没法讲了。”银时没趣地趴在了病床边，转了半边脸看着高杉利落地在文件上签下名字，“本来想说，‘不要瞒着我，否则就算追你追到世界尽头，我也要问清楚’，如何？”

“蠢透了。”

2014.9.8


	8. 日光之下无新事

**八、日光之下无新事**

就算隔了一条街，围在地方法院门口的记者们的喧闹也能透过巡逻车的窗玻璃传入土方耳中。想到那之中或许就有在报纸上公然为教主德川定定撇清地铁毒气事件、甚至颠倒黑白说教主才是受害人每个公民应该反省的混蛋，土方极为不快地把手头的报纸胡乱一捏丢进了车内杂物箱。

距离高杉被袭击的那夜已有半个月以上，之前一直进度停滞的对德川定定的公诉在那之后突然又被检事厅积极运作起来，但临时更换负责案件的检察官这件事竟然没有被热衷八卦更甚于三餐的记者们注意到。

至于庭审到目前的情况，就算是对庭审技术细节不太了解的土方也感到检方的举证根本一塌糊涂——若是高杉本人出马，绝不会这般节节败退才对。

当然也只是空想而已。让肺上开了个洞的家伙站到法庭上去辩论？别开玩笑了。

今天应该会宣布一审结果，内容令人不敢去想象，但土方觉得自己有义务见证到最后。现在是他的值班时间，不能进法庭的话，把巡逻范围安排在法院门口也不为过吧。

于是就在抖烟灰的空当，土方见到窗外有个不应出现在这里的家伙时，眼都瞪大了。

是的，是高杉。他瘦削的身影穿过路间绿荫向这边走来，走路的步伐看上去飘飘晃晃，相当不稳。

“……喂。”不知为什么，土方觉得应该拦住高杉，一审的结果肯定不是让人开心的东西，但更重要的是一种奇妙的嗅觉，令他觉得高杉显得陌生又异常。

听见土方的招呼而止步转向这边的高杉一脸不耐烦，这臭脾气倒和平日里没什么两样。给人的感觉不太对劲一定是因为绷带的关系吧——土方默默地盯着缠裹了高杉大半张脸的绷带，那刺痛人的白色像是一份无言的苛责。

“干嘛？在这种地方摸鱼嘛，蛋黄酱星人。”高杉一开口，就把土方从自己脑内的感伤砸回了硬邦邦的现实。

“在哪里摸鱼与蛋黄酱无关吧。”土方嘟哝着，对于自己正在摸鱼这点倒也不否认。

“那么下次作为常识记住，不要送蛋黄酱大礼包作探病礼物。”高杉笑出了声，随后靠在警车旁问，“什么事？”

“你的状况能出院走动了？”

“得到医生许可了。”

以高杉的德性结合普通常识作判断，大概有一个可怜的医生被这魔王威胁了吧。

“一审会有什么结果你也很清楚吧，与其专程来现场受刺激不如……”话到嘴边土方语塞了，他刚想说不如现在回去为上诉做努力，这才想起因为吉田松阳一案与现在的教团公诉合并为同一个事件，高杉已经彻底无法参与这个案子了。

“正因为知道，才想要见证。”高杉顿了一顿，抬眼看着土方，“你不也是这么想，所以才会在这里摸鱼吗。”

在土方说出什么之前，法院门口有了动静。有个参与旁听的人（多半是新闻业关系者）匆匆奔出大门向众人大声传达判决结果是“除了教团方连带责任的经济赔偿之外，对德川定定本人的起诉全部驳回”。

意料之中。土方担心地看了看高杉，从那仿若冻土的脸上看不出什么情绪，这种不可捉摸比任何怒火都更叫人不安。

街对面那群将法院大门围得水泄不通的记者们全都进入了战备状态，而被告人德川定定从大门走出来就如同在沸腾的油锅里滴下了水。闪光灯的咔嚓乱舞、采访问话的喧哗、教团的护卫为德川定定开路的吆喝全都碰撞在一起凝成噪音的巨块。

再看位于台风中心的人物，他并未直接上车，而是朝高杉这边张望一番，径直走了过来。

那个男人熟练地挪动自己一身的脂肪在这灼目的日光下穿行，脸上挂着胜利者的嘲笑。“哎呀哎呀，这不是高杉检察官吗？开审时我才知道临时换了检察官，真是吓了一大跳。”

面对这明目张胆的挑衅，高杉仅是淡淡地注视对方，好像面前的大叔只是偶然来问路的路人乙。德川定定或许是将之解读为了胆怯，得寸进尺地把脸凑上前去，盯住高杉左眼的绷带发出怪笑：“听说你受伤了？多么不幸的意外啊，真令人痛心。不过这也是神谕的一种，向无礼的不信者降下惩罚也是神的意志嘛。神的审判总是公正的，就像今天的审判一样。”

原本在旁边打算阻止高杉可能做出过激行为的土方，现在变成要努力遏制自己可能会有的过激行为了。好在德川定定讲完了想讲的话就要离开，这时高杉向正要转身而去的德川定定说：“那么你可以趁现在祈祷地狱的恶鬼也能给你公正的审判吧。”

“啊？”

德川定定不悦地回头看了一眼高杉，而高杉歪了歪头向他微笑：“对了，记得代我向老师问好。”

想来德川定定并未猜到接下来会发生的事，他只是啐了一口，骂骂咧咧地重返人群之中，朝等待自己的车走去，只走出了十来步就停了下来——不，是被迫停了下来。

他感觉自己左肩处有一股力量在阻止自己前进，低头看了看，只在约莫半秒的瞬间看见似乎是兽爪的黑色影子搭在自己肩上，他也只能在如此短暂的最后再看一次自己的左肩了。

因为紧接着整条左臂连上肩胛骨的部位都不见了。

虽说稍慢了几拍，汇聚了好些个人的惊呼终于伴着德川定定的身体喷溅出的血浆一同响起。其中尤以几位女士的尖叫特别喧宾夺主。

人群尚来不及散去，德川定定的左腹又消去一大块，身子上出现了一个不规则的巨大缺口，小肠就像没咬断的面条一般从那躯干中垂落，肚中的秽物和恶臭一齐涌了出来。

刚才都还聚得那么紧密的人们发出恐惧的叫喊，四散得如同受惊的蜂群，短暂地遮挡了土方的视线，待事件的中心处总算恢复可视度时，不久前还趾高气昂的教主大人已经只余下一只右手、整颗的脑袋和连在脖子下的大半截上身而已。

这一切发生得太快，土方甚至还想不到要赶上前去。众人散去后，终于可以听见声带尚能工作的德川定定发出的“救……命……”的声音，不过这也毫无意义地被闪现的黑影吞噬。教团内那个了不起的一号人物德川定定，留在此世的只剩日光之下的这滩血与污物。

整个过程中高杉一语不发，也没有表露出任何感情，就如他自己所说一样，他像是早已知晓一切，所以只静静地站在日阴处见证着。很多年后土方会后悔自己这时没有及时捉住高杉的手腕而错失走向真相的最近距离，毕竟他也不会知道这是他最后一次看到高杉。

2014.9.17


	9. 用在南瓜车上的一次性魔法卷轴

“你真的要辞职？”  
“虽然不愿承认，但现在只凭老师教导的路子是走不下去的。”  
“那也不必连银时的监护权一起放弃吧。”  
“他已经不是有前科的少年犯了，仍然由观护人员做监护人不是很奇怪吗。”  
“你应该知道，他在意的不是这些。”  
“……那就代我向他道个歉吧，假发。就说‘抱歉，我没法回去了’。”

**尾声、用在南瓜车上的一次性魔法卷轴**

歌舞伎町，背街，一家有中华黑手党背景的牛郎酒家。

“金桑，有客人找你！后门。”  
新八话音未落，最大的一间雅座里已炸开此起彼伏的娇嗔抱怨——“诶？阿金这个花心大萝卜~”“有我们还不满足吗？”“快些回来哦~”

“那是当然了，我的公主们，没有什么比和你们在一起更重要了。”

伴随营业用的甜言蜜语一起飞出门外的还有店里无尽的喧哗、呛人的香水味和酒臭。被这些直击颜面的桂盯着眼前一头金卷毛、一身花哨红西装的男公关，长长地叹了口气：“要是被高杉看到你这种不良少年的样子，你可怎么解释才好啊，银时。”

“呜哇！”染成了金发的银时赶紧掩上后门，“说了多少次不要在店里叫我本命。我的源氏名是坂田金时啦。”

“根本没有多大差别嘛，金和银，你以为你是掉进泉水里的斧头吗？”

“为什么你每见到我一次都要把同样的话念叨一次，就是因为这样你才是老妈子。”

“不是老妈子是桂。那是因为无论多少次都看不惯你这打扮。”

桂又长叹了一声。五年前银时高中毕业后，漫无目的地浪了大半年，紧接着就跑去神乐家的牛郎店做起了男公关，正式投身到了风俗业界。虽然本人号称是歌舞伎町的No.1，但桂始终接受不了，看到一次就会念一次。

“你不会是专程来念人的吧？我现在很忙耶，金主啊不公主们还等着我呢。”

“不是你把我叫来的吗。”桂从公文包里掏出一叠文件，“你要的东西带来了。唉，害我的伊丽莎白变成小偷。”自从高杉离开后，桂似乎渐渐变得可以看到自己身边那白色小企鹅的幻象了。

银时接过文件包，封面保管处贴着刑事一课【事件redo552】的标签，大众对这个事件的称呼是更通俗的料亭官员惨杀案。这一年5月5日14:00时，京都一家料亭里发生一桩令人发指的恶性事件，有近十名官界和商界的人员被杀害，而没有被报告出来、只在特定渠道里流出的消息则提到被害人的尸体均被严重破坏。

“你觉得这件事和高杉有关吗？”桂看着正拿出文件开始读的银时，店里的公主们大概已经被他的意识丢到隅田川了。这五年里，银时从未停止过寻找高杉的下落。事实上，当初代替高杉传话告诉银时“他说他没法回去了”，那一刻银时的表情令桂至今无法释怀。

“唔，说不好。不过可能性很大吧。”

“顺便一说，一课的土方似乎也觉得这案子和高杉有联系，正打算和以前的几个案子联案。”

“啊可恶，那我得尽快了。输给谁也不能输给那个蛋黄酱星人！”紧接着连呼“爱的第七感赶快发动吧”的银时得了几个来自桂的白眼。

就在这时，新八急匆匆打开后门：“金桑！你再不回去就要炸锅了哦。”仿佛应景似的，店里女人们的欢声笑语也一齐从门里喷发而出，炸得人头痛。

“新八你就不能帮我再挡挡吗，假发找我可是有急事……”

“那我告辞了，不是假发是桂。”

不愧是逃跑的小太郎，只有逃跑的时机从来都不会读错。银时咂舌，只得应着“好啦马上回去”。

在变回本店的No.1坂田金时之前，他最后粗略地翻了一遍手头这叠资料，向身边无人可见的白色幻影问道：“你怎么看？”

戴着夜叉面具的人影伸手指向其中一份剪报边缘的一则小小报道。

门里又一次传来新八的催促，银时只好收起了资料。

“总而言之，接下来的线索就是剪报上那间名叫鬼兵堂的古董店了。”像是自言自语，又像是与自己的幻象小声交谈，银时活动了一下僵硬的手腕，“我已经不是无力的小孩子了。高杉你给我等着吧，无论花多少时间，我都会找到你的。”

2014.11.3


End file.
